1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer controlled display systems, in particular, devices for rendering pixels for displaying 3-dimensional graphical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the processing capability of computer systems has grown, so have the ways of displaying data generated by the computer systems. Many vocations now use computer systems as a fundamental tool. For example, in the area of architectural design, 3-Dimensional graphical images (or 3-D images) of buildings or other structures are dynamically created and manipulated by a user. A computer system is able to capture and process data in order to display the 3-D image, in a time that is much faster than could be done manually. As computer hardware technology has advanced, so has the development of various methods, techniques and special purpose devices for rapidly displaying and manipulating 3-D images.
A 3-D image is represented in a computer system as a collection of graphical objects. Generally, there are two known approaches to providing high performance generation of 3-D images. A first approach focuses on rapidly drawing the graphical objects that comprise the 3-D graphics image. This approach is referred to hereinafter as the object approach. The object approach embodies a hidden surface removal algorithm commonly known as the screen Z-buffer algorithm. A second approach looks to processing the graphical objects with respect to the scanlines on which they would appear on a display. The second approach is referred to hereinafter as the scanline approach. The two approaches involve certain trade-offs. These trade-offs include cost, performance, function, quality of image, compatibility with existing computer systems and usability.
As mentioned above, a 3-D image will be represented in a computer system as a collection (or database) of graphical objects. The database may have been created through the use of any of a number of commercially available application software packages. The database may be in any of a number of standard graphics formats (e.g. PHIGS or GKS). It is common that the 3-D graphical objects are polygons (e.g. triangles) or some other high level object. The process of transforming a collection of graphical objects into a 3-D image is termed rendering. Literally, the rendering process takes object information and converts it to a pixel representation. It is in the rendering process where the object and scanline approaches differ.
In the object approach, the majority of the function related to the rendering process is performed by specially designed graphics accelerators. These graphics accelerators perform the necessary operations to create the pixel representation of the objects. The pixel representation may then be used by a display system to "draw" the graphical object on a display screen. A schematic of the object approach is illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a general purpose host computer 101 is used to maintain and create a 3-D Object Database 102. As described above, the 3-D Object Database contains the 3-D Objects which comprise the 3-D image. Coupled to the host processor 101 is a system frame buffer 106. The system frame buffer 106 is further coupled to the display 105. The system frame buffer 106 contains the data, e.g. RGB values, for each pixel in the display 105.
The primary components of the object approach are embodied in the graphics accelerator processor 103 and the screen Z-Buffer 104. The graphics accelerator processor 103 performs various graphical functions such as transformations and clipping. The screen Z-Buffer 104 is used for hidden surface removal. During the rendering process for a graphical image, the rendered pixels are transferred to the system frame buffer 106.
Using the object approach, each of the 3-D objects in the database 102 is rendered individually. Using a triangle object as an example, the rendering process generally involves the following steps, and is illustrated in FIGS. 2a-2c;
1. Derive a 2-D triangle from the graphical object definition. The transformation step, as illustrated in FIG. 2a, results in a triangle 201 with vertices A 202, B 203 and C 204.
2. Perform any necessary dipping of the object. Clipping refers to removing portions of the object that are not within the bounds of a predetermined viewing area.
3. Generate horizontal spans for the object. A horizontal span refers to a portion of the object that intersects a scanline. A span is comprised of one or more pixels. For example, in FIG. 2b, see span 209. Typically this occurs through a linear vertical interpolation of the object.
4. Generate values for each of the pixels in the span. This process is commonly referred to as horizontal interpolation. FIG. 2c illustrates horizontal interpolation. This step will include such functions as shading of the pixels, hidden surface removal and storing the pixel values into a screen RGB frame buffer.
5. Repeat steps 3 and 4 until the object has been rendered.
6. Repeat steps 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 until all the objects have been rendered.
The Step 1 derivation of a 2-D triangle is needed in order to map into the two-dimensional coordinate systems that are typically used by known display systems. The third coordinate of a 3-D graphical object is depth (e.g. "Z value"), and is used to determine whether or not the object is behind another object and thus out of view (i.e. hidden).
Vertical interpolation, as described in Step 3 above, is illustrated in FIG. 2b. Vertical interpolation is typically performed in the following fashion. First, active edges are determined. An active edge is defined as an edge of the object that intersects a scanline that is being processed. A span is defined as the pixels on the scanline that would connect the two intersection points of the active edges. The triangle 201 is comprised of edges 205, 206 and 207. The edge 205 is defined by the segment connecting vertices A 202 and B 203, the edge 206 is defined by the segment connecting vertices A 202 and C 204 and the edge 207 is defined by the segment connecting vertices B 203 and C 204. Generally, for any particular scanline, there will be 2 active edges. The exception being when an edge is horizontal. For example, in FIG. 2b, for scanline 208, the active edges are 205 and 206. Thus, for scanline 208, there is a span 209 for object 201.
The next step is to determine the coordinates of the end-points 210 and 211 of span 209. First it must be understood that each active edge is simply a line. Thus, the difference between successive points in the line are linear. As the vertical ordinate is simply the current scanline, only the horizontal ("X") value need be calculated. Typically, this is done using a forward differencing calculation. In forward differencing a constant, say .DELTA.p is determined that is between each horizontal coordinate (e.g. using the formula .DELTA.p=P1-P0/Y1-Y0, where P1 and P0 are pertinent pixel values, such as "R" of RGB, at Y1 and Y0 for the respective end-points of an edge). Thus, the horizontal coordinate value may be determined by simply adding .DELTA.p to the previous corresponding coordinate value. It is known that using forward differencing makes other techniques of improving rendering performance, e.g. parallel processing, more difficult.
A non-desirable aspect of the forward differencing technique is that a high number of bits are required to be stored and propagated in order to retain the necessary numerical precision needed for graphics applications. This is a tradeoff to eliminating certain operations, namely division operations, that would otherwise be required in the vertical interpolation process.
Referring to FIG. 2c, shading the pixels in span 209 is then performed. Shading refers to establishing the values for the pixels comprising the span 209. The coordinates of the successive pixels on the span may be determined through the means such as a counter. Horizontal interpolation to determine shading values for each of the pixels may occur using either linear interpolation or perspective corrected interpolation. In any event, as the values for a pixel 212 are determined, the values for subsequent pixels, e.g. pixel 213 can be estimated through horizontal interpolation.
As noted above, the object approach generally utilizes the screen Z-Buffer algorithm. The screen Z-Buffer algorithm provides for hidden surface removal. Hidden surface removal is necessary for the display of 3-D images, since the surfaces in view depend on the vantage point from the viewing direction and refers to the "hiding" of areas of an object that are "behind" another object. The hidden surface removal Z-Buffer algorithm is known in the art and requires a local frame buffer. The screen contains the pixel values of objects as they are rendered. As the location of any object may be anywhere on the screen, the local frame buffer must have enough storage to support the display of all pixels on the display. Once all the objects have been rendered, the local frame buffer is transferred to the system frame buffer for display.
The Z-Buffer method utilizes the fact that each object has an attribute, typically called a Z-value, which is a 3rd dimensional ordinate. A low Z-value indicates that the object (or portion of the object) is closer to the viewer than an object with a high Z-value. The Z-Buffer stores a Z-value for each pixel on a display. During the rendering process, the Z-value of a pixel being processed is compared to Z-value in a corresponding location in the Z-buffer. If the Z-value of the pixel being processed is smaller than the value in the corresponding location in the Z-buffer, then the Z-value of the pixel being process is placed in the corresponding location in the Z-buffer. Additionally, the pixel value of the pixel being processed will be placed in the screen frame buffer, since is is now the "closest" to the viewer.
Some of the tradeoffs of object/z-buffer rendering include: the requirement of Z-buffer memory, screen frame buffer memory (in addition to a system frame buffer), and the difficulty in building a modular type of system due to a constraint of the Z-Buffer memory needing to be close to the screen buffer. As a result of such hardware requirements, the object approach can be a costly approach.
In the scanline approach the 3-D image is rendered a scanline at a time, rather than an object at a time. Thus, all objects intersecting a particular scanline are processed before writing to the scanline location in the frame buffer. The scanline approach utilizes two passes. In the first pass, 3-D objects are transformed into 2-D objects and a scanline object activation list is built. In the second pass, each of the scanlines are rendered. The flow of the scanline approach is illustrated in FIG. 3a. As in hardware rendering, transformation of the 3-D objects into 2-D objects occurs, step 301. Concurrent with the step 301, an Object Activation Database is built, step 302. The steps 301 and 302 comprise the first pass.
The Object Activation Database provides, for each scanline, a list of objects which first become active on that scanline. By becoming active, that object may be displayed on that scanline. This typically occurs by identification of the highest point of an object (i.e. its lowest Y-coordinate), and assigning it to the activation list of the corresponding scanline. The relationship of the Object Activation Database to the displayed objects is illustrated in FIG. 3b. In FIG. 3b a display screen 320 is 9 scanlines high. The scanlines 0-8 are numbered from low to high down the left hand side of the display screen 320. Objects A 321, B 322 and C 323 are to be displayed on the display screen 320. It is apparent that Object A 321 has a highest point 326 (which is on scanline 5), Object B 322 has a highest Point 324 (which is on scanline 1) and Object C 323 has a highest Point 325 (also on scanline 1).
Still referring to FIG. 3b, the resulting Object Activation List Database 329 is illustrated. As the points 324 and 325 are on scanline 1, a scanline 1 entry 327 contains the corresponding objects, namely Object B 322 and Object C 323. Additionally, a scanline 5 entry 328 contains the Object A 321.
Referring back to FIG. 3a, once the Object Activation Database 329 is generated and all the 3-D Objects have been transformed, an Active Object List is created, step 303. The Active Object List provides a source of identifying for the scanline being processed, the objects which are active (i.e. portions of which are displayable on that scanline). The Active Object List may contain either descriptive information of the 2-D object (e.g. coordinate information and shading parameter values) or may contain information defining the active edges of the 2-D object (also including shading parameter values). FIG. 3c illustrates the contents of an Active Object List 340 with respect to the screen and Object Activation List 329 of FIG. 3b. In Active Object List 340, a scanline 1 entry 341 contains the objects B and C. The objects B and C remain as an entry for scanlines 2-5. In scanline 5 entry 342, object A is included (as this is where the object A is first displayed). As objects B and C are no longer displayed after scanline 5, they are not in a scanline 6 entry 343. The entries for scanlines 6-8 are comprised solely of object A. Rendered Screen 345 illustrates how the objects would be rendered.
Referring back to FIG. 3a, once the object Activation List is created, the rendering process begins, step 304. As with hardware rendering, the next steps include 1) vertical interpolation, to determine the coordinates (and shading parameters of the coordinates) of a horizontal span that corresponds to a particular object on a particular scanline, and 2) horizontal interpolation, for determining the individual pixel values for the pixels within the span. Vertical interpolation occurs for every active object on a scanline. Once the coordinates for the horizontal span and corresponding shading parameters have been determined, vertical interpolation is completed and horizontal interpolation begins. When all the pixels in the span have been shaded, horizontal interpolation for the span is completed. This shading process is embodied in step 304. Step 304 is repeated for all the objects on the active object list. Finally, a test is made to determine if the last scanline has been processed, step 305. If the final scanline has not been processed, the active object list is updated to reflect the active objects for the next scanline, step 306. The step 306 is generally identical in function to step 303. If the last scanline has been processed, the processing for that graphical image is complete. The steps 303-306 comprise the second pass.
An important distinction between the vertical interpolation process in the scanline approach and the object approach is that in the scanline approach portions of multiple objects are rendered at one time. Thus, appropriate storage is required to retain all the forward differencing information that will be used as all the objects are being interpolated. For example, if 10 units of storage are required for storing the forward differencing information for one object, 50 units of storage are required for storing the forward differencing information for 5 objects. Additionally, since forward differencing is being used, there is an inter-scanline dependence so that the scanlines must be processed in sequential order.
Scanline rendering provides benefits over object rendering that include eliminating the need for a frame Z-Buffer and a screen RGB Buffer, each of which usually are the size of the display.
A known system that utilized scanline rendering in combination with a pipelined object approach is discussed in the publication "Computer Graphics Principles and Practice Second Edition" by Foley, VanDam, Feiner and Huges published by the Addison Wesley Publishing Corporation at Pages 885-886. The system described provides separate processing units for creating an Object Activation Database, Active Object List, Visible Span Generation (i.e. Vertical Interpolation) and Pixel Shading (i.e. Horizontal Interpolation). However, the system as described did not provide for parallel pipelines.
A parallel pipeline system was described in the aforementioned "Computer Graphics Principles and Practice Second Edition" publication at Pages 899-900. The system described utilized a technique termed object-parallel rasterization. In this system multiple objects are processed in parallel.
The tradeoffs discussed above were often premised on an idea that it is desirable to minimize the number of computations that need to be performed. An example is the forward differencing technique for linear interpolation. In order to minimize division operations, a larger amount of data must be moved and stored through the system. With the maturation of semiconductor technology, the cost of circuitry to perform logic operations has decreased. Thus, it has become viable to design systems that utilize processing power and minimize memory. This is especially desirable when space is a consideration, since storage tends to take up a sizable amount of valuable space on an electrical circuit.
As described above, known rendering systems typically perform a high number of linear interpolations. It would be desirable to provide a method and means where these linear interpolations may be performed in an efficient manner.
Known high quality 3-D rendering systems are inherently expensive and incapable of incorporating new functionality without significant re-design of the inherent architecture of the rendering system. It would be desirable to provide a rendering system that is scalable to user needs. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interpolation means that does not present the bandwidth and data storage requirements associated with forward differencing based techniques.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase rendering performance of graphical images through the rendering of multiple scanlines, without requiring a multiple increase in data bandwidth requirements.